Englesh
by Carkeyswrites
Summary: Massie left and Alicia took over OCD, Senior year , They're shocked to find her.. And her new fabulously gorgeous "Englesh" BFFs... Each girl is oozing grace and elegance and exclusivity but they all hide an extremely dark secret. With cracks in The Pretty Committee is Alicia gonna come out on top? Or will Massie reclaim her throne?


**- _Flashback_**

 **Friday May 20th 2015**

 **1:00 PM**

 **Octavian Country Day**

" _Massie you have to go! It's England, We'll miss you so much but it's an amazing place!_ " These were the words said to Massie Block on the fateful day she was forced to move to England, to a school called KISS and met her not-so-wonderful boyfriend James. But now for junior year she was going to return and atleast she wasn't alone this time.

* * *

- _Present Time_

 **Wednesday August 19th 2018**

 **2:09 PM**

 **Block Estate**

Massie looked at the boxes aligning her bedroom's pale purple walls, As soon as she moved to London she had decided to ditch dark purple as she realized looking through old photos that it simply wasn't her color, It washed her out and made her look more like an LBR than she wanted to admit at that time. The boxes held her designer wardrobe and furniture but they also held four charm bracelets and a matching necklace, Massie had decided Freshman year that a clique's Alpha should stand out as an Alpha's nature was not to blend in. Massie heard a buzz from the charging chord and quickly glided over. She glided because she was currently wearing socks and a sweatshirt dress with her hair messily tied up and her glasses on, She had realized in London that she needed to wear glasses but almost always substituted for contacts. James always said she looked " _Hot_ " with them on like a " _Sexy teacher_ " He'd said. She loved them but always felt bad when he told her that. It made her feel cheap. Distracting herself, She looked at her phone and saw a message in her group chat.

 **English Etiquette**

 **Emily:** _Hey Betches :P_

 **Cassandra:** _What are the blokes at Alexander Kurt Academy into Mass? We need to make a good impression_

 **Dahlia:** _Cass, It's AKA remember?_

 **Cassandra:** _Oh yeah anyway what do they like?_

 **Emily:** _Yeah Mass, I wanna start shopping soon._

 **Massie:** _That's why we'll be going shopping AT Westchester_

 **Cassandra:** _Oh that makes sense. I just wanna make sure we look hawt._

 **Dahlia:** _Cass you such a Ho lol_

 **Blair:** _Weren't you the first to lose your V Card Dahl?_

And with that the group chat went silent and all that remained was Dahlia's **...** Massie decided to focus on packing when she heard a rattling at her window. Without a look she knew it was James, She had locked her window for this reason. She knew he was going to try and take her away for a " _Romantic moment_ " which she knew was his expression for one last quickie which was just him whispering disgusting things into her ear and saying " _You really wanna leave this? I bet you don't_ " She did. She had never let on why to the _LEL_ (Lovely English Ladies) She always said she no longer liked him and that was it. Only Dahlia really knew anything about the reason why she hated him so but didn't have the balls to break up with him and even then she only knew a little bit of the massive locked door of reasons why she hated him. So Blair insulting Dahlia pissed Massie off which made Massie click off the group chat and focus on furiously organizing her shirts from cropped to over-sized. and then by designer, And then by color.

* * *

 **Wednesday August 19th 2018**

 **3:28 PM**

 **Ellingston and Co.**

Dahlia Braxton was annoyed, No she wasn't annoyed... She was Furious. She was so furious that she had eaten a whole fun size chocolate bar. Normally she wouldn't ever eat something with sugar as her mother said it wouldn't be good on camera. She was currently on the set of her newest movie. She was the daughter of the main character of some new cheesy English rom-com that would only be watched by lonely mothers and teenagers making fun of their lonely mothers. The main character was an average looking and dressing B-list actress that acted like she owned Dahlia, In fact she was sure that Krystal or whatever her name was would come bursting in the door and go " _Dandelion! Get me more coffee or I'll get you kicked off the movie!_ " She didn't bother attempting to say her name right and claimed to not know her even though Dahlia had been in several starring roles in many movies and had a recurring role in a TV series but after she was initiated into LEL she made sure her roles were big enough to be in the first six names in the credits but small enough to where she would be out of school for at most two weeks. She knew that if she was out of school for too long she'd miss gossip and if she missed gossip she wouldn't be in the running to be beta which she eventually won and outran everybody else and became Massie's BFFEAWOAU (Best Friend Forever Even After We're Old And Ugly) and Massie trusted her with a dark secret that she refused to even think about because it made her so sad. But right now she was furious at blair for insulting her at Cass for not backing her up and at Markus for pressuring her into losing her V card and then dumping her the next week. But for now she needed to contain her composure and she went back to the set to finish shooting more meaningless scenes with her fake mother.

* * *

 **Wednesday August 19th**

 **7:47 PM**

 **Braxton Manor**

Dahlia was exhausted but she was also happy because this would be her last day working on that dreadful movie and her last week in London all together. She didn't hate London but she hated that Massie didn't like it as much as Westchester and she knew that she'd like Westchester more from pictures and descriptions. She gazed down at her phone and saw that she had 8 messages. and they were all from Blair.

 **Blair Bear 3**

 **Blair:** _Really dahl you're gonna be a wuss and not respond?_

 **Blair:** _C'mon don't be such a crybaby_ _I didn't really mean it._

 **Blair:** _Look it's more just a statement of facts._

 **Blair:** _You did lose your V card before any of us._

 **Blair:** _It's not terrible, You're just a little more forward than us._

 **Blair:** _You're the Sexy Blonde of the group, come on_

 **Blair:** _That's_ _not bad._

 **Blair:** _Y'know what? you are a ho and you shouldn't be beta._

 **Blair:** _I- Oh my god Lia I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said that_

 _I know what you went through I was mad I'm stupid Ehmagawd._

For some reason looking at Blair's string of texts made her erupt into laughter, She laughed at Blair and at herself and at Markus and again at Blair she laughed so hard that she swore that her entire bed shook with the amount of giggles that left her body. Her laughter was interrupted by her 19 year old brother bouncing into the room " _What's so funny? Did Eloise think that Alexa was a ghost or did Dad back into Romeo's "prized rose bush" again."_ She shook her head no and started packing again tomorrow she would make the flight to Westchester and begin her new life and hopefully prove that Massie likes her more then whoever Ugh-Licia Rivera was.

* * *

 **August 19th 2018**

 **8:32 PM**

 **Rivera Estate**

" _Claire we love you but you had too know this is too much._ " Dylan looked down at the "subtle" selfie that Claire sent to Cam. In theory everything about it should have worked, Claire looked like she was 3 steps back from being hot and normally they would have accepted that. But several things were wrong. Claire, Wanting to take attention away from her obvious mistake. " _So Dyl did you see that new Dahlia Braxton Movie? Everybody's talking about it."_ Dylan's brow furrowed and she stopped analyzing her photo. There were several things Dylan hated. Sugar free chocolate, Boot cut jeans and on the very top of that list was Dahlia Braxton. Alicia shifted her attention to Claire. " _Yeah Dyl? Me and Josh were thinking of seeing it."_ Dylan sighed, She knew that if she threw a fit about this, She'd be the crybaby of the group for the week and nobody would respect her, She didn't want that. " _Yea Leesh I totally think you should see it, It's about a stripper falling in love with a goodie two shoes. Reminds me of you and Josh."_ Alicia gasped, and then Claire and then Kristen. Which was surprising because Kristen had been trying to lay low since she didn't want her alpha to find out about her rendezvous with a certain boy. Alicia stiffened and whispered something to herself. " _Dyl maybe if you spent more time losing weight and less time trying to take down a much more successful celebrity, You'd have your own Josh!"_ Dylan nods her head and begins to reanalyze Claire's selfie, Secretly wishing that Massie was there.

* * *

 **AN:** _What's up everybody! Sorry this chapter's a little short just testing the waters a bit, I'd like to continue updating but It will probably be sporadic until I get a solid schedule. Chapter 2 will definitely come out sometime next week! R & R! :D_


End file.
